


A Better Story

by peachspace



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Angst, I put so much effort into writing this though so, It's so late dear lord, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, im so sorry, you should read it and feel the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5874103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachspace/pseuds/peachspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark has always wanted to keep his friend safe, and one time he isn't there when Jack needs him.</p><p>Edit :: This is so old, I can write hella better than this now but like read if you want to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Better Story

Darkness covered the familiar streets of Mark's neighborhood like a blanket, causing it to feel a bit like the scene of a horror movie with the way it was so disturbingly black and foreboding. Jack shivered and shoved his hands deeper into his pockets, attempting to spare them from the evening chill as he made his way to the Korean's house.

He hadn't seen his friend in the longest time, but he felt his skin buzz with apprehension at the thought of being near to the other again. They were close to each other, but life usually got in the way of them seeing one another. Not tonight, though, he'd be able to play games with Mark, eat a shit ton of junk food, and just genuinely have fun for the first time in such a long time...

Jack absently toyed with his phone as he walked, entertaining the warm and joyful thoughts. He quickly found didn't mind the frigid temperature, though this was probably because he knew he would heat up once he reached Mark's house. The excited bubbling sensation filled his stomach again, only curbed by the other feeling in his gut.

He felt vaguely fearful because of how exposed he was as he walked alone on the dark pavement, but he knew it was foolish to be afraid, he was just heading to his friend's house. He'd just have to suck it up for the time being, and the anxiousness he felt would melt away once he got to hug his old friend.

Jack distantly noticed how his footsteps echoed down the street, causing him to frown, as if he weren't uncomfortable enough already. The sound traveled down the sidewalk and caused shivers to go down his spine. Despite having traveled down this same street many times during the day before, he felt like a piece of prey being stalked as he heard his steps reverberate through the still night.

After walking for a while more, Jack heard his footsteps suddenly change as he walked, the shift was akin to a soft shower of rain suddenly coming down in heavier quicker succession. Almost like someone were trying to match his footsteps, but was a sloppy about it and was a few seconds behind. Surely that couldn't be it, though... Mark didn't live in a bad neighborhood, it wasn't a place you would expect someone dangerous to lurk.

Thought Jack knew this, he couldn't shake the feeling of being followed. Once he got to Mark's house, he'd laugh about this, think of how silly and childish he'd been, freaking out over the things he saw out of the corner of his eye as he speculated about things that went bump in the night.

Jack walked a bit longer, ignoring the irregular noises, and visibly relaxing as the other Youtuber's apartment came into view. The warm lights cut through the darkness that he had been walking in, making his shoulders slump slightly. The wave of calmness that washed through him as he neared the door was dizzying, though he wasn't sure why he had gotten so worked up while walking here. He would be fine, he would go up the stairs to finally see Mark and they'd watch shitty horror movies or eat until they felt sick... and Jack would be safe.

As Jack thought this, he felt something cold and hard pressed to the side of his head, causing his heart to drop in his chest. In that moment, all thoughts of safety were suddeny far away.  
The weight felt slightly rounded... Oh god, That couldn't be a gun, it couldn't be, this wasn't happening. Except... It was. He had been so stupid, not acknowledging the feeling of someone following him... And now he would surely pay.

The Irishmen turned slowly to see whoever was behind him.

A small man stood on the sidewalk, short and stocky. He had a soft face that would be almost sweet had he not been holding a gun to Jack's head. The Irishmen grimaced, his eyes were hard as he looked at the other, like he was being very careful not to show any emotion on his face... and he was succeeding  
"Alright, Just calm down." The thief said gruffly, most likely seeing Jack's deer-in-headlights look. It was clear the man's intent was only to steal from the YouTuber, but that did nothing to calm his nerves.

Also, who the fuck told someone to calm down when they were holding a gun to their head?!

Panic overcame every one of Jack's logical thoughts as his hand shot up, smacking the gun away and inadvertently. He immediately wondered why he'd done that, but didn't give himself time to think about it much more as he lifted his other hand and allowed it to connect with the robber's jaw. Hard.  
It was a stupid thing to do, Jack should've just complied and given the dude his money, but he'd felt like a cornered animal; frightened, upset, and willing to do anything to save himself, so he'd acted out. He'd done the last thing anyone should do in his situation.

The man looked shocked as he stumbled back slightly, clutching the spot where Jack had hit him. He hadn't been expecting the other to fight back, especially since he hadn't seemed all that bright, the surprised expression was quickly replaced by one of outrage.  
The man was small, but the anger that overtook him made him look much bigger as he lunged for the Irishmen.

An apology on his lips, Jack was slammed back into the brick wall of Mark's building, causing his phone to fall from his pocket and shatter loudly, though he wasn't worried about that now.  
Hot and sharp pain blossomed on the back of his head as it lolled back and made contact with the unforgiving stone, fuck, that would probably bruise. As the ache filled his head, Jack's brain only managed to pull together one thought.

He'd have some explaining to do when he got to Mark's apartment.

Jack was still stuck in a daze when he felt small hands enclose his neck, causing alarm bells to immediately be ringing in his head, he really shouldn't have made this guy mad... He can't breathe. Jack reached his hands up and attempted to pull away the small mans wrists, he needed air, he just needed to... He just needed...

Jack's thoughts began to cloud. Fuck, he was going to have this little shit's handprints on his neck.. what would Mark say about the bruises? Would his viewers notice?  
As he pondered this, everything was getting fuzzy around the edges, he couldn't follow any one thought as a liquid fire filled his lungs. He was being choked, and had to do something, anything, Or this was going to end badly...  
As a last ditch effort, Jack kicked out and came into contact with the man's heel.

The hands around his neck immediately fell away and Jack greedily drew in large gulps of oxygen, his lungs expanded blissfully and he felt pure relief wash away the panic in his mind. He was okay, he was safe, everything would be alright...

Well, maybe not. Jack then lifted his gaze to the little fucker who'd almost just killed him.. He seemed to just be recovering from the kick, and he was.... Well, if he was outraged before, now what was he? Jack watched as the robber fixed his smoldering glare on the Irishmen. Livid, he was completely livid, he hadn't been out to spill blood in the beginning-- but now? Jack wasn't so lucky.

Fuck. Jack had to get away. He had to run.  
The YouTuber stood shakily, head still spinning from lack of oxygen. He just wanted to be laying on Mark's couch, relaxed and safe, but right now he had to get himself out of this situation. He had to save himself so that he could get to his friend, so he could see him... He didn't know why the thought of not being able to see Mark again overshadowed the thought of dying, but it did.

As he looked down the darkened street, Jack realized he had two options.  
One, He could run to Mark's apartment and hope that this fucker didn't chase him... But the downside was that if the robber followed him, Mark would be in danger.  
Two, he could run in the opposite direction of Mark and hope for the best... Not the best odds, but his friend would be safe.

Mark meant the world to him...  
_I don't think I ever really had a choice..._ He thought as he took one last glance towards the safety of Mark's house before running in the opposite direction. He wanted to get out of this unscathed, and he knew if he ran to the building he would have a better chance but... He wouldn't let someone hurt Mark.

Perhaps that would be his undoing.

Jack wasn't terribly sure if he was being followed, he couldn't hear anything over the roaring of blood in his ears, no footsteps, no heavy breathing... Nothing.

 _Maybe I'm safe?_ He thought absently, Maybe this would all be a engrossing story he could tell Mark later. Maybe he could do a story time video on YouTube about this, maybe it's something that'll make him interesting at parties...

His pace began to slow slightly, the robber must've given up because Jack didn't hear any footsteps behind him...

Jack turned into a small alleyway sharply and slumped against one of the building, extreme amounts of adrenaline causing his head to spin. He was going to demand so much attention and affection after this, he definitely deserved it after going through this bullshit....

Jack's thoughts were cut short but a loud exclamation of "Fucker!" Beside him, and then his head was slammed back into the building behind him.  
His skull was practically vibrating from the force in which it had been slammed back into the brick. A thick pain spread through his forehead like dark syrup, coating his every thought in a vice of fire, it was so sharp and excruciating he could barely breathe.

Distantly, he heard himself screaming in agony as he was slammed back again, but this time it seemed to be on accident.  
The robber had pushed Jack back against the building in his rush to away from the other, his eyes were huge as he looked at Jack. The smaller man's hands were slick with something, and he no longer seemed angry, his face was pale and his hands had a slight tremor to them.

Whatever the sight was, it was enough to scare the robber, because he turned and fled almost immediately after.  
"C-coward..." Jack hissed as he curled in on himself, clutching his head. It was wet, like he'd just gotten out of the shower, but he knew full well that wasn't water.

Fear constricted his throat, but the pain of the injury was quickly fading. Jack wasn't sure if this was a good sign or not, but his groans died down, coming out now as only harsh breaths.

When I get to Mark's house...  
Jack stopped the thought.

It was only then that it occurred to him.

He wouldn't make it to Mark's house.

\---------

Mark was tidying up his house when he heard a low noise coming from outside his building. His first thought was that it had to be the neighbor's cat, or a stray. He lived on the first floor so he was used to the strange noises of the street, and he usually wasn't bothered by any of it.

But this was different. It was something a little less shrill than an animal, something human. Mark had heard something like it before, he'd been only a toddler. When he was younger, he lived on a busy street, the drivers there were reckless and didn't usually think to slow down around the large family houses.  
Little Mark had been wandering along, far too young to know of the danger, and had been about to walk into oncoming traffic when he heard his mother shriek. Even as a child, he knew that sound meant to stop. It was so... Desperate, Like she'd known she wasn't going to be able to run to grab him before he stumbled into the path of an oncoming truck, so she'd done the only thing she could think of to try and save the life of her son.

This noise was the same way, It was desperate and hopeless, like someone was completely out of options and had resorted to this. Mark had to help them, whoever they were.

Without any regard for his own safety, Mark raced from his apartment into the frigid night. The noise was coming from farther down his street... It only grew louder as he neared, making his skin crawl slightly, he couldn't tell if it was a scream or a cry, but it hurt him to hear.

God, what could be wrong with them? Were they hurt? Maybe they'd broken a bone, or they'd fallen and couldn't get up Whatever it was, it couldn't be good. His breath caught in his throat as he rounded the final corner into an alley way and spotted a figure that was crumpled to the ground.

His eyes had adjusted to the dark by now and he could barely make out the person's facial features, and he could see that they were shaking slightly. Were they cold? Scared?

Suddenly, it all clicked. The noise that he was hearing... The person was sobbing, It was a bitter and painful noise, one that caused your chest to ache with sympathy, Mark wanted to help, he needed to figure out what was wrong...  
As Mark thought over this, he heard the person inhale sharply.

The sobbing stopped, causing the silence of the night to fall heavily over the two. Then came the one word that caused Mark's world to come crashing down. "Mark?", came the soft voice through the thick quiet.  
It wasn't because of what was said, no, it was because he recognized that voice, it was the one that was so often filled with joy and affection, one that often was muddled by loud bouts of laughter...

"Jack?!" Mark choked, stumbling forth while falling to his knees in front of the other person, reaching out to shakily touch his friend, as if making sure he wasn't hallucinating. It couldn't be. Jack was on the way to his house, this wasn't happening, he couldn't be here.

As Mark's eyes finally adjusted to the dark and he inhaled sharply, once again feeling like his stomach and fallen to his feet  
"Jack, Oh my god, Jack, What happened?" He said, seeing a large dark stain that matted his friend's hair and covered his forehead partially "You... You're going to be fine, alright? You'll be okay, We are going to get you out of here and we are going to get you to my house. Then we will watch movies and play games. I promise, Jack."

It couldn't be that bad, I couldn't be. Could it? How could Mark have let it happen? Jack was hurt, someone had hurt Jack while Mark wasn't there to protect him... Mark was always there to protect Jack until now, this had happened. Mark felt as if he couldn't breathe, how could he have let someone hurt the thing that meant the most to him?

The Korean was suddenly pulled forwards by two fists that had latched onto his shirt "Mark," Jack practically breathed "Thank god, I thought I wasn't going to get to tell you before I...." He stopped suddenly, his voice choked as he let out a weak breath that barely dusted Mark's face despite their closeness. Mark noticed that the other's pupils were extremely dilated, a bit larger than dark pinpricks in an ocean of unrelenting blue. Now Mark was no nurse, but that meant something bad, it had to...

Mark reached down, trying to ground himself by holding onto the soft fabric of Jack's shirt, they were both clinging to one another for dear life, as if they were mutually afraid that the other could fade away at any moment and they'd lose their chance to say what they needed to say forever.

Mark was close enough to Jack know to notice that something was very wrong, he seemed to be growing weak, flickering like a candle in the wind, but he didn't seem bothered by this at all. He looked concerned for Mark, actually, which made Mark inexplicably angry. How did it come to this? How was he holding his closest friend that he cared for more than anything in the world, while he was bleeding out?

Mark flinched at the thought, no, Jack wasn't bleeding out, Jack would be fine.

Jack would be fine.

For some reason, Mark was finding it hard to believe himself.

Mark felt tears prick his eyes but he choked them back slightly, calming himself enough to speak "I don't know how this happened, but I know there has to be something I can do..." He choked on the words, his eyes burning "Just- Sean, please.

Jack's eyes were cloudy and distant but they managed to focus at the use of his real name. He laughed shakily, Mark had always been so reluctant to use that name. So reluctant to know him as anything other than his Jackaboy "Don't cry, It's okay." Jack said softly "Don't cry for me right now, nothing hurts anymore, and I can see you. That's all I wanted, and now you're here." He said, tears were flowing freely down Jack's face as he let go of the other's shirt and lifted his hands to cup Mark's face tenderly

"God dammit Jack, If it doesn't hurt then you're probably going into shock... We have to do something, there has to be hope." Mark said quickly, managing to keep the tears at bay still. How could Jack tell him not to cry? How could Jack be worried about him? Stupid, selfless Jack. His beautifully idiotic and caring friend who he never wanted to live without-someone he couldn't live without.

And now what? What did he do? What can one do when the person they care so deeply for, the person they love, is slipping away. He was powerless. Mark had left his apartment without his phone in his rush to get here, and he was too afraid to leave Jack and run back, because maybe in his absence the Irishmen would... would...

If Jack had his phone, he would've used it by now, he wouldn't have resorted to screaming for help and sobbing when he found none. Mark felt his shoulders sag slightly in defeat, was this truly hopeless? He felt tears build up in his eyes, but he wiped them away before they spilt over, he had to stay calm for his friend...

Jack was still smiling sadly rubbing his thumbs in calming circles on Mark's cheeks "It's okay." He said, and Mark nearly let out a strangled sob as he spotted the bloodstain on the side of Jack's head, it had nearly doubled in size, and Mark knew, he knew that Jack didn't have a chance, but he couldn't quell that little part of him that didn't want to believe this could happen. The part that believed he could never lose Jack, because life simply wouldn't go on without his friend.

Jack gently pulled Mark's head to his chest, still holding onto him tightly, but Mark felt his grip loosening... He was running out of time, they both were. They had found each other, despite the odds, and they still couldn't say what they needed to say, neither man could speak around the lump in their throats.

Jack finally exhaled slightly, letting go of Mark and gently pulling the other's hands from his shirt, much to Mark's dismay. "Mark, I need you to listen to me." He said carefully, voice coming out a lot steadier than it should've in this situation "I'm not going to survive this." Came the blunt truth of the matter.

Mark felt a wave of nausea crash over him, making his vision go strange for a second, as if he'd been punched in the gut "Don't fucking say that!" Mark snarled vehemently, but the fight went out of him when he met Jack's defeated eyes. The Irishmen took a deep breath, like he was pulling together what little strength he had to do this.

"Mark, take my hand." Came Jack's request, soft and childlike. When Mark didn't move, a small half sob escaped Jack, "Just hold my fucking hand, all right?!" He said, "I just need you to fucking hold me right now so that one of us can be strong, okay?" Jack managed quietly

Mark didn't hesitate after that, he gently intertwined his finger's with Jack's and tried to focus on the other, but he was dreading what he would say.

"I'm not going to get out of this, and I need you to know that I love you and I don't want this to be your end-all." Jack said finally, holding Mark's hand like a lifeline, like he was adrift in a sea of grief and Mark was his only way to stay afloat "Just, please, I need you to be happy. I need you to find a life that is outside of me, settle down with a girl, have a family. Forget me... Please."

Mark, bit down harshly on his lip, hard enough to taste a bit of coppery flavor as it bled into his mouth  
"Jack, you don't understand, you are my end-all." He managed around the panic and pain that filled his mind "You're my closest friend and I can't do this without you, you are too important, the world can't... My world can't keep going without you." Mark begged, voice utterly wrecked by the emotions that shook his very being.

He always knew how much he loved his friend, he always knew how the magnitude of his emotions had dwarfed him, but he didn't realize until now how important that part of his life was. It would be like living in constant pain, he wasn't strong enough.

"I'm sorry." Was all Jack said to that as he drew in a shuddery breath, his gasps were growing thin and his eyes were getting unfocused. He couldn't keep this up for much longer, he couldn't stay strong, and Mark saw it.

Mark let out a sob, tears finally flowing down his cheeks as the last of his defenses were torn down "Please, don't leave me here, not in this alleyway, Stay with me. I can't live with this, I want us to leave this world together, when we're old. I want us to be close to each other, surrounded by friends who we love in a place we call home. Not here, not now, Jack please." Mark sobbed, blubbering slightly and scratched harshly at his own skin in hopes of getting rid of some of the dark feelings in his chest through physical pain "I love you, don't leave me, you won't leave me if you really love me! You won't! You can't!" The Korean was almost yelling now in desperation

"Mark!" Jack snarled, weak words laced with fury "Don't you fucking ever tell me I don't care for you, I would stay with you forever if I could, I just can't stop this. You have to understand that. I don't want to leave you, I wish I could leave this awful place and go home with you, I wish we could just be with each other. But that's not going to happen." He said while weakly pulling Mark close "I just need this small thing, I just need you to hold me if I'm going to die here."

Finally, Mark obliged. He wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller man, careful of his head wound as he pulled him close. It was a bittersweet feeling, the warmth of someone he held so dear keeping the chill of the night at bay, but the knowledge that Jack's warmth was quickly fading, and his friend's blood would soon run cold forever.

Tell me a story." Jack said, his voice meek and feeble. Mark inhaled shakily and smiled "Anything for you, Jackaboy." Was all he uttered before softly telling Jack a very different story from the one that was told tonight. A story where Jack made it to Mark's house, one where they held each other through the night and were in love.

A life where they had their own little family, a small one, but a perfect one none the less. Mark softly spoke of the life they had been robbed of, but the one that he yearned so deeply for.

And Jack slipped away softly, listening to Mark speak so lovingly of something they'd never have.

But even after he passed, Mark held tightly to Jack, unable to give up the one thing he wanted in this life, he clutched his friend tightly until he fell asleep against the brick of the building.

Mark knew that tomorrow he would have to open his eyes to a nightmare, but just for tonight, he could allow himself to entertain his one dream. One where he and Jack were safe.

A dream with a happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow okay, I highly doubt anyone stuck around until the end but if you did KUDOS TO YOU!  
> It's so late as I'm posting this, it has barely been edited but whatever, I just want you guys to see what I've been working on already.  
> This is why the new chapter of Lonely had been so late, I was working on this and getting through some shit.  
> Anyways, Comments and kudos are really appreciated, please tell me if I managed to make you feel the feels ^^
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT:: Why are you guys still giving this Kudos? It's so cringey to go back and read, I'm in the process of editing it and making it 1,000x better!


End file.
